Zenkai Girl
Details *'Title:' 全開ガール *'Tagline:' 金なし、学なし、イケメンの星？そんな男、問題外でしょ？ *'Tagline (romaji):' Kane nashi, Gaku nashi, Ikemen no Hoshi? Sonna Otoko, Mondai Gai desho? *'Tagline (English):' No money, no education, a star of good-looking guys? A guy like that is out of the question, right? Synopsis Devoted to becoming an international lawyer, Ayukawa Wakaba is full of ambition. Her hard work pays off when she lands a job at an international law firm, but to her disappointment, the first prestigious assignment that is given to her is to babysit the boss' 5 year old daughter, Hinata. Wakaba loathes kids and nursing, but unwillingly takes on the job as she is fixated on wealth and success. One day when she goes to a preschool to pick up Hinata, she meets a man named Yamada Sota. Sota is a man without higher education, wealth, or a future goal, someone that Wakaba absolutely cannot stand, the complete opposite of her ideals. Once again, contrary to her will, she ends up looking after Hinata and a few other kids along with Sota. Despite being exhausted from all the first-time experiences in child care, Wakaba begins to realize what is truly important to her. A heart-warming comedy about work, relationships and love. -- Fuji TV Cast *Aragaki Yui as Ayukawa Wakaba **Yanagimachi Kahana as young Wakaba (ep1-3,5-8,11) *Nishikido Ryo as Yamada Shota Samejima Sakuragawa Law Firm *Yakushimaru Hiroko as Sakuragawa Shoko *Renbutsu Misako as Shiota Soyoko *Hirayama Hiroyuki as Shindo Kyoichi *Aoyama Noriko as Kujo Mika *Sato Jiro as Morice Sakota (ep1-3,5-11) *Kase Nobuyuki (加瀬信行) (ep1-2) Mitsuba no Mori Nursery School *Tani Kanon as Sakuragawa Hinata *Takagi Serai as Yamada Emitaro *Iguchi Koko as Hayashi Kobato (ep1-2,4-5,7-8,11) *Aoki Keito as Chabo Junior *Kuroda Hiroyuki as Nishino Teppei *Takeuchi Riki as Hanamura Jin *Kaito Aiko as Hanamura Urara Restaurant Ru Sato *Suzuki Ryohei as Nishino Kentaro *Minagawa Sarutoki as Torii Hiroshi *Arakawa Yoshiyoshi as Hayashi Samao *Suga Tomio as owner *Tanaka Mamoru (田中護) as regular customer (ep1) *Kurauchi Hideki as regular customer (ep1) Others *Kanbe Hiroshi as Ayukawa Hisao (ep1,8-9,11) *Ozawa Hitoshi as Washizu (ep1,8) *Asami Reina as Ririka (ep6-7,10-11) Guests *Ueki Kiyohiko as lawyer (ep1) *Chiba Peiton (千葉ペイトン) as lawyer (ep1) *Miyase Mayuko as event host (ep1) *Iwadera Masashi (岩寺真志) as lawyer (ep1) *Kayama Itaru (加山到) as lawyer (ep1) *Doi Yoshio as station staff (ep1) *Sakurada Seiko as reporter (ep1) *Sakoda Takaya as doctor (ep1) *Toda Shingo as bill collector (ep1) *Sakata Masanobu (ep1) *Yamamura Yuuji (山村有二) (ep1) *Kamon Ryo as client (ep2) *Minami Arisa (南波有沙) as plaintiff (ep3) *Yamada Kinuo (山田キヌヲ) as parent (ep3) *Edamoto Moe (枝元萌) as parent (ep3) *Ota Mie (太田美恵) as parent (ep3) *Kumakiri Asami (熊切あさ美) as parent (ep3) *Hirasawa Kokoro (平澤宏々路) (ep3) *Takita Sho (滝田匠) (ep3) *Nakano Motoko (仲野元子) (ep4) *Tamaki Taishi (玉城タイシ) (ep4) *Nicolas K (ep4) *Mark M. (ep4) *Ohori Koichi (大堀こういち) as head chef (ep4) *Nami Etsuko (奈美悦子) as Shindo Kyoichi's mother (ep5,8) *Hori Yuuki (堀有希) as omiai partner (ep5) *Yana B as Irina (ep5,8) *Jenny S as Misha (ep5,8) *Ihara Ryoka as kindergartener (ep6) *Yoshiyama Karen (芳山叶恋) as kindergartener (ep6) *Suzuki Akiha (鈴木爽巴) as kindergartener (ep6) *Takatou Anon (高籐あのん) as kindergartener (ep6) *Ramiah as dance instructor (ep7) *Paul Boylan (ep7) *Fujita Sokyu (藤田宗久) as Shindo Kyoichi's father (ep8) *Kaneko Tatsu (金子達) (ep8) *Ehara Shuu (江原シュウ) as bill collector (ep8) *Kurami Makoto (倉見誠) as bill collector (ep8) *Hikomaro (彦摩呂) as toy hippo's voice (ep9) *Saito Hirokatsu (斎藤弘勝) (ep9) *John O. as Nathan Deremer (ep9) *Takubo Issei as lawyer (ep11) *Karasawa Minken (唐沢民賢) as Samejima (ep11) *Mori Koko as Hinata's friend (ep11) *Honekawa Michio (骨川道夫) (ep11) Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Yoshida Tomoko *'Producer:' Wakamatsu Hiroki *'Director:' Takeuchi Hideki Episodes #I'll show you that a kiss doesn't lead to anything! #キスなど身に覚えがありません! 絶対に #これであの忌わしいキスの記憶も消える #あなたは私にとって災いです! #これが私の素直な気持ち? そうか私が好きな人は #正面突破でいこう! 人生初の告白だから #良い人でもイクメンでもないずるい大人なんです #父の思いに涙! 今だけ今だけはこうさせて下さい #彼女の将来のためには、君の存在が邪魔なんだ! #各々の道を行く二人! 何でだか涙が止まらなくて #感動の結末! もういっぺん己の向き合ってみろ Recognition *'15th Nikkan Sports Drama Grand Prix (Jul-Sep 2011):' Best Supporting Actor - Nishikido Ryo Notes *“Zenkai Girl” is the first time that Yui Aragaki is playing the main character in a television series, though she has previously had several roles as major secondary characters.http://www.gakky.org/2011/06/zenkai-girl-details-and-synopsis.html External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia Category:JDrama Category:Fuji TV Category:Needs Western names